


Origin of Sin

by eloisestarryeyes



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: A theory in fic form, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how canon this is, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: How did these Characters as we know them come to be? How do they connect with reality?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Origin of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal speculation on where exactly these specific interpretations of these characters come from and how they connect to their reality counterparts.  
> Disclaimer: I'm not on Act of Reality yet, so this theory is based on extremely limited info.

_ “Grimm Fairy Tales Collection” _

The woman wasn’t entirely sure what drew her to it. Out of all the books in the local library, this book only mildly peaked her attention. She felt compelled, most likely out of curiosity and boredom, to take it off the bookshelf. She briefly scanned the front and back. The book advertised itself as containing the original, unchanged versions of the tales that were first written down.

Interesting.

The woman wondered what exactly could have been changed between versions. She heard about how surprisingly brutal the older versions were, but she never really bothered to read them before.

Perhaps it would be a decent time killer in between her studies, at least.

She opened the large collection to the table of contents to see a long list of tales both famous and unfamiliar. After briefly looking it over, one of them caught her eye.

_ Little Snow-White. _

_ Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _

The woman remembered being read that story as a child. She remembered excitedly watching the old movie. Magic mirrors, poison apples, a cottage at the edge of the woods, seven little men. A beautiful girl as black as ebony, as red as blood, and as white as snow at her mother’s request. She mused of what possible changes were made to such a story as she went to the page where the story began.

To her surprise, quite a lot.

The woman found herself intrigued when the story made no mention of Snow White’s mother dying. Instead she was the one who talked to the magic mirror every day, and became jealous of her own daughter being more beautiful than her. Not an evil stepmother. The thought of such a childhood horrified her. Then the huntsman was not only ordered to kill Snow White and take her heart, but also her lungs and liver so the queen could eat them. As it continued, she kept attempting to murder her daughter. First by trying to suffocate her with a bodice, second by a poisoned comb, and third by the poison apple. Each time the queen kept putting on a different disguise. Surely Snow White would have caught on by now. She must have known what was going on. What her own mother was trying to do to her. She must have, with all the suffering she went through at the hands of someone who was supposed to care for her.

Perhaps she ate the poisoned apple willingly.

At the end, the prince came along, and took Snow White in her casket. The trip caused the apple piece she ate to fall out of her mouth. It woke her up.

The evil queen then asked the mirror one final time who the fairest one of all is. The mirror said the young queen was. Enraged, the evil queen went to the wedding of the young queen, who was of course Snow White, and the prince.

After all this time, Snow White was willing to let her foul mother come to the wedding.

But the surprise was short lived.

_ “Then they put a pair of iron shoes into the fire until they glowed, and she had to put them on and dance in them. Her feet were terribly burned, and she could not stop until she had danced herself to death.” _

The tale’s last lines caught the woman off guard.

Snow White forced her mother, the evil queen to wear iron shoes and dance until she was dead. 

But yet, why wouldn’t she punish her at this point? With all the things she did, it’s only understandable.

The woman couldn’t imagine how agonizing the whole ordeal was to Snow White. And how satisfying it must have felt to see her vain mother suffer just as much as she did.

The woman knew, as she closed the book.

_ Snow White has a strong sense of justice. _


End file.
